


Shout (Let it All Out)

by inber



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber
Summary: Written for an anon, by a prompt request. The evolution of Jaskier working out how to get his witcher to make some noise in bed. 'Hmm' is unacceptable behind closed doors. PWP filth!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 885





	Shout (Let it All Out)

“Hmm.” Was not exactly a sentence. Whilst Jaskier now found comfort in the witcher’s grunt – and amusement in the variations of it – he had limited patience with it. Geralt opened up some on the road, away from other people; Jaskier was lucky to bear witness to his low laughter, and to his thoughtful comments. But he was ever-reserved, his gritty voice at a rumble, his preference to observe rather than engage.

That was all fine and good (Jaskier talked enough for three men, after all) until they were behind closed doors. They had first lain together long ago, and Jaskier recalled how he’d been ruined for life by Geralt’s dick – but also how he’d been terrified that his performance had been sub-par, considering his partner’s response.

“No,” He’d been assured by a half-awake witcher, “You have a glorious arse, Jask’.”

Well, _that_ was true.

Perhaps it had started soon after that. Jaskier couldn’t recall when, exactly. His first memory of Geralt being vocal was one night when they were sleeping rough. The witcher had returned from a hunt with the remnants of a potion in his veins, horny as a ram in springtime, and Jaskier had delighted in sucking him off. He remembered how he heard Geralt’s low groaning, and had narrowly avoided making a mess in his own breeches. Geralt’s _fucking voice_ made him come – the witcher making a whimper and spilling down Jaskier’s throat – and by all the gods, he had to have _more_.

Jaskier was resourceful and patient. One had to be both, when loving a witcher. He spent long nights mapping out Geralt’s body, testing his responses to tongue and teeth and fingers. He knew that Geralt’s right nipple was more sensitive than the left. He knew that Geralt liked his head messy and fast. And he knew how to massage Geralt’s prostate to have the man making a mess in under one minute.

But still, at first, all he got were those small sounds; the low growling, or the quiet sighing. Sometimes Geralt would hold his breath when he came, and although Jaskier loved his fucked-out expression, he wanted to _hear_ exactly how riled up he was getting his witcher. 

One evening, he was sitting by Geralt as he bathed, slowly massaging his cock in the bath. Jaskier’s hand was slippery with oil, and he was taking his time with the hand-job, enjoying Geralt’s relaxed features. As he thumbed the sensitive ridge of Geralt’s dick, he murmured, “Look at this. So responsive, such a _good boy_ for me,” almost absently.

He had _not_ been prepared for Geralt’s body to jerk forwards in the water as the witcher _shouted_ , coming in furious, messy ribbons all over himself and Jaskier’s arm. In the wake of the powerful orgasm, Geralt shuddered, cock twitching, and suddenly Jaskier had a new direction in which to take his experiments. As well as a painfully hard erection.

Geralt had a senstive right nipple. Geralt liked messy head. Geralt enjoyed having his hole fingered.

Geralt _really_ liked it when Jaskier called him a pretty whore, fucking him full, spreading his legs and commanding that he jerk himself off for Jaskier to watch.

“That’s it,” Jaskier panted, “There’s my good slut. Come all over yourself for me again. You’re already so messy, you know that?”

“Fuck, _Jaskier!_ ” Geralt howled, writhing beneath the other man as his dick jumped in his grip, another thick load striping hot all the way up to his chin.

“Yeah, that’s right. Good boy. _Look_ at you come, _look_ at that. Fuck, you’re hot.” Jaskier’s thrusts did not slow, although his voice was strained. Geralt was squeezing around him so tightly.

“Hnnhhh fuck, fuck,” Geralt chanted, bucking, overstimulated. “Jask—Jask, _feels_ —”

“Tell me how it feels,” Jaskier demanded, smacking Geralt’s bare arse with one hand, “Go on, _tell me_ how good my cock feels in your slutty hole.”

Geralt keened, a growl ripping from his throat. Jaskier revelled in the sound. “Feels so good!” The witcher sobbed, “Please, fuck, Jask’, _don’t stop,_ don’t stop—”

“Why?” Jaskier purred, his movements becoming shorter and more focused as he targeted his lover’s prostate with precision, “You gonna come again, so quick? Gonna come for me?”

“Yes!” Geralt fisted the quilt so hard that Jaskier heard fabric tear, “Fuck _yes, I’m coming_ , I’m—I’m—”

Jaskier could only watch the first few bursts of come with delight before he could no longer hold out, himself. His moaning twinned with Geralt’s as he held the witcher’s hips bruisingly hard, spilling deeply within him. The mewling that tumbled from Geralt’s lips only made his satisfaction that much more complete.

Spent, he slowly withdrew from Geralt’s pink and puffy hole, reaching for the damp rag he’d put on the nightstand. He flopped onto his side and carefully began to clean the puddle that coated the witcher’s abdomen, pooling in the dips of his musculature. Blissfully compliant, Geralt allowed the care.

“Beautiful.” Jaskier purred, and Geralt’s cock gave an interested twitch.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” The witcher warned, his voice weak.

Jaskier smiled, and kissed him. Now was a time for sleepy grunts. Now, he would let his witcher have silence. He’d earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @inber if you want to see drabble/general shitposting. x


End file.
